


School Musician: Band Side Pilot Episode

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, Musical Instruments, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Public Display of Affection, School Band AU, no idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Student council president and drum major Kurosawa Dia, a highly talented clarinet player, has to face her biggest challenge yet: trying to keep her from closing down.School Musician AU Band Side pilot plot; not full story
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770010
Kudos: 3





	School Musician: Band Side Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

> As a band kid, I had to make an au for band lmao anyway there is an orchestra side to this au but it is a separate plot. i have some drawings for this au on my twitter kingmax1511 or use the hashtag schoolmusician_au; there isn't anything for the orchestra side yet but I'm working on it

I woke up before my alarm clock. It’s 5 o’clock, I woke up an hour early again. I must be overly excited about my precious little sister, Ruby, to enter high school. I was able to see the documents that make Ruby an official student and it filled me up with joy. To finally perform in the marching band and the band national competition together. We always dreamed of this year to come and I want nothing more than to win together. 

I might as well take this time to practice on my clarinet as I don’t see myself going back to sleep. This is a normal occurrence, mother and father even invested in a soundproof practice room so Ruby and I can practice whenever we want to. I don’t believe they intended for it to be used very early in the morning and very late at night. Things happen, Ruby and I enjoy playing so much that I don’t believe they mind it. I grabbed my clarinet case and went over to the practice room. 

It felt like yesterday when Ruby and I picked up our respective instruments, I chose the clarinet while Ruby picked the flute. I think it suits us both quite well. I was about 7, Ruby was 5, and our parents decided to have us learn an instrument of our choice. We are very happy with our choices, especially for me. I want to be a clarinetist like my idol Eli Ayase. I’ve been following her music career since the start so I look up to her as a musician. Ruby feels the same way but with a different musician. A flutist named Hanayo Koizumi, she’s a little younger than Eli but just as known. 

I opened the door to the sound of a flute playing to a sudden stop. “Pigi!” I heard my sister scream. “Oh Onee-chan, it’s just you! I thought it was Mom for a second!” 

“Sorry for scaring you, I didn’t think you would be here. You couldn’t go back to sleep either?” Ruby nodded.

“I was just so excited for today that I almost couldn’t sleep! Ruby is so excited to be in the band together!” 

“I am as well. Though I will be a drum major for marching band.” I started to put together my clarinet on the table. 

“I know Onee-chan! You always look so cool leading the band! The members must respect you as a leader!” I stopped for a second. I collected my thoughts before responding.

“O-of course. They already have respect for me as student council president so being a drum major isn’t a major issue.” I did some warm-ups before I tuned my clarinet. Ruby checked to make sure she was still in tune. “I can see you’re working on your solo, would you like any help?”

“Actually, can you listen to me play one part? It doesn’t sound right, maybe I’m playing the rhythms wrong?”

“Of course, go ahead.” She picks up her flute and plays the section of the song. I read on as she plays seeing where there might be a mess up. When she finished, she put down her flute and looked at me. “There’s a little part where an alternate fingering might be better. The small hesitation from that note to the other makes it sound off. Here, listen.” I played the part for her to hear the difference. I can see the moment she was able to hear the difference. 

“Oh! That sounded correct!” Ruby quickly went into one of her books for an alternate fingering. 

“Don’t forget to write that in.” Ruby played the section with the different fingering and it looked easier to play as well as sounding better. “Great job Ruby, you’ve gotten amazing playing this piece.” 

“Thanks, Onee-chan!” Ruby giggles at the praise as she marks it up on her music. We practiced for a while before our parents woke up. We snuck into our respective rooms before our mother went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all four of us. I got myself prepared for school then went to the kitchen where my mother was ready to serve us breakfast. I helped her with serving us while Ruby and father sat down at their respective seats at the table. 

“Ruby and I will be home late tonight. We have practice after school for band.” I said as we started eating. 

“Oh yes! I’ll leave extra snacks for you both so you can wait for dinner. I’ll have plates for you two if it runs longer than expected.” Mother said. “I’m so happy both of my girls are in high school!” Mother gave Ruby a pet on the head. Ruby smiled at the affection. 

“The school will be attending the annual marching band competition again this year, correct?” Father said as he drank his cup of coffee. “It would be a waste if not.”

“Yes, father. The school attendance met the required amount to attend thankfully.” I noticed Ruby raising her eyebrow. 

“What do you mean, Onee-chan?”

“Oh, well, the last two years we have struggled to meet the required amount of students to keep the school open. If we don’t meet the new requirement this year, it will be combined and shut down.” 

“Eh? B-but... is there anything we can do?” I sighed.

“Only thing we can do is to try to bring attention to our school. Our efforts so far have worked but I’m fearful for this year.” 

“It’s a little early to be discussing this, make sure to eat up.” Our mother sounded worried but tried to hide it. She knows how hard I’ve worked to make sure the school is open this year. 

“Of course, Mother.” Ruby and I continue to eat. Ruby looked like she was in deep thought. I honestly regret being this up. I think I ruined her first day before it even started. 

I helped Mother with cleaning up before Ruby and I left for school. Ruby was quieter than usual in favor of texting away on her phone. Telling her friends about what I told her if I were to guess. She’s gonna find out sooner or later, I rather have her hear it from me. We got to school with enough time for me to complete some paperwork in advance. 

“I’ll see you at practice later, Ruby.” 

“You’re not gonna be at lunch?” Ruby tilted her head. 

“I can’t, I have a student council meeting during lunch.” 

“Oh...then Ruby will see you at practice! See ya, Onee-chan!” Ruby went off on her way to class while I went to the student council room. Even at the start of the new year, I still have a pile of work to do. Sitting at my desk I started sorting the documents with little notice to my surroundings. There’s a presence here, a loud presence with broken English. 

“Dia~! Pay attention to me!” I hesitantly looked over to my left to see Ohara Mari, a third-year percussion player. Even though she’s been one of my best friends since childhood, she still gets on my nerves sometimes. She claims it’s out of love but I don’t see it. 

I sighed before responding. “I thought you were gonna be with Kanan, so I could get a head start on my work.” I raised an eyebrow at her and she moved closer to me. 

“She’s with Chika-chi~! Those little love birds are attached when they get a chance to be alone~!” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. “Though, they need to be more careful sometimes! I can hear Chika-chi-“

“Ok, I don’t need to know that, Mari.” I cut her off instantly. “But, I will give them a warning when I get the chance. If you’re gonna be here, make yourself useful and help me.” I went right into my work as Mari moved a chair over and helped out. 

I quite like Mari when she’s focusing on work. She becomes more independent and hard-working as she is very smart. I must admit, her joking around is very irritating but when she needs to be serious she doesn’t disappoint. I admire that part of her. 

As we worked, I heard a knock on the door. “May we come in, Dia-san?” It’s Takami Chika-san, a second-year trumpet player. An amazing trumpet player at that. 

“You may.” Chika-san came in with Watanabe You-san, second-year bari sax player, following right behind her. “Anything I can help you, girls, with?” 

Chika-san and You-san looked increasingly nervous. “D-Dia-san, You-chan and I have a request.” 

“Speak of your request.” 

“W-well we thought about something we could do for one of our performances. We want to have a large show with an original song and have matching outfits to go with the song! And maybe even have the guard have flags that go with the song! And-“ You-san just her hand on Chika-san’s shoulder. 

“Chika-chan, chill it down. You’re getting too excited…” Chika-san looked at me as she registered what she said. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Dia-san. What I’m asking of you is to allow us to play an original song for one of our performances this year.” The two looked at me with a nervous smile on their faces. 

“Mm, I’ll talk to the band director about it. I’ll bring up your other ideas as well. Run along now, class will start soon if you don’t start moving.” Technically, there’s still time before class starts, I just to get some more work in. “Also, Chika-san, please be appropriate on school grounds when you’re with Kanan. I’m not judging you two but please, there’s a time and a place. I’ll be talking to Kanan about it more this.” Her eyes widened and her face flushed red. Even You-san’s face turned red as well. Seems she knows exactly what I’m talking about. 

“A-ah...I’m very sorry, Dia-san! Ugh! This is so embarrassing!” Chika-san rushes off with You-san following suit. I can feel Mari giving me a look. 

“Blunt as ever I see? I’m kinda surprised you’re letting them off the hook with a warning, is there something you’re not telling me~?” I grunt at the comment. I ignored her in favor of working. “Come on, Dia~! I wouldn’t tell anyone~!” 

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I continued to ignore her. She did stop eventually but by then, it was time to get to class. Mari waited for me while I cleaned up my desk. I heard her open the door and started speaking. “Hello there, do you need any help?” 

“O-oh, I wanted to ask if I needed permission to use the practice room and the piano…” I quickly went to the door to see a red-haired girl. A second-year transfer student, Sakurauchi Riko-san, a highly talented musician from Tokyo. 

“Sakurauchi-san, pleasure to meet you. I’m the student council president, Kurosawa Dia. You have permission to use the practice room and the piano but only during breaks and after school. No student is allowed to use them in the morning. I hope that answers your question.” 

“Thank you, Kurosawa-san. Excuse me.” She went on her way. Honestly, seeing transfer students around is very rewarding. It gives me hope that we can keep this school alive. It also confirms that I’ve done a good job in the last two years to bring attention to this school. 

“Now then, let’s get to class.” I started walking to class with Mari next to me. 

“Wait, we aren’t allowed to use the piano or the practice room in the morning?!” 

“We aren’t, are you telling me you used them the morning before?” 

“I thought the band director changed her mind on that last year! I’ve been playing on it for the last year!” 

“That’s when she made it clear to NOT do that.” I thought for a second. “Is that why all the first years and some of our class later year were breaking that rule?! You made my job harder because of that! Do you know how much paperwork I had to do?!” 

“Wo, calm down there Dia, watch that blood vessel…” I felt my jaw clenching as I stared at Mari. “Dia, please! It was an honest mistake! Plus, it’s a really stupid rule to enforce! Like how can you let anyone use it during any free time but the morning?!” 

“It’s a rule put in place, I have no control over it. It’s my job to help enforce them and document when I give anyone warnings. I had to make a document stating inappropriate behavior from Chika-san and Kanan! Thankfully I don’t need to state the specific offense!” It bothers me that Mari doesn’t seem to take my position seriously. 

For a moment, it looked like Mari genuinely felt guilty. It seemed that she was scrambling in her mind as she thought of something to say. “How about we can get some desserts together? To make up for it? You can use some stress relief!” I sighed. 

“I...I do need the stress relief...I’ll take your offer then, Mari. How about after rehearsal on Friday? Having some cool down before our first performance of the year would be preferred.” Mari smiles with a blush starting to form on her face. 

“Oh yes~! It's been a while since I had you all to myself~!" We were in the classroom at this point. She followed me to my seat while I sat down. 

I raised my eyebrow. “What? We were just together?” Mari was always saying things like that. I don’t understand what she means by that. “Whatever, class is about to begin.” Before the teacher came in, Matsuura Kanan, a third-year trombone player, rushed to her seat with her whole face red. “Kanan?” 

It seemed she refused to look me in the eyes. “H-hey Dia, Mari…” 

“What’s got you all flustered~? Did Chika-chi tell you about what Dia knows~?” Kanan buried her face in her hands and gave a small nod. 

“I’ll be speaking to you about that after class. For now, please pay attention to class.” With that, the teacher came in and started the class. It was a quiet day despite today being the first day. 

I scolded Kanan for her inappropriate behavior with Chika when I had time before band practice. It was embarrassing for her because of how red her face was. With that being said, I saw her being suspiciously close to Chika when she thought I left the room. A hand on her hip and her head lending on her. Seems to me, I was being too forgiving.

Being a drum major gave her more responsibilities. Ones that overlap with regular band practice and marching band. For example, making sure all school-owned instruments were accounted for and in working condition. Luckily I was able to get most cleared for playing with help of some volunteers during the break. The only instruments I need to check are the two tubas. “Dia-chan?”

I looked over to see Kunikida Hanamaru, first-year tuba player, at the door. “Oh good, right on time. I need you to play the tubas and make sure they are ok to play. You and two others will be on sousaphone for practice today though.” 

“Ok, no problem-zura.” One of them played fine but the second one seems to have Hanamaru-san struggling. “This one is hard to play.” 

“Mm, that one always gives us problems. We keep sending it to get fixed but it always comes back the same. All right, thank you.” 

She excused herself out and went off with another first-year who was walking by. Tsushima Yoshiko, a tenor sex player, though she prefers to be called Yohane. Claiming to be a fallen angel. What an idiotic way of thinking. “Yoshiko-san! Take your headphones out of your ears! I already told you I would take it if I see it again.” 

“Y-yes.” She stumbled on her words and took them off. I can’t put my finger on it but there’s something off about her. Aside from the whole fallen angel shtick, something didn’t feel right. Hanamaru-san was able to get her to talk like normal herself though. Even so, I need to keep an eye on her. 

I finished up what needed to be done, for now, making it time to start practice. It’s been about 15 minutes since the last bell rang, everyone should have their instruments out preparing to play. What did I see when I got in the band room? Everyone is doing their things, talking to each other, and only a few people warming up. I calmly walked to the stand in the middle of the room. Slowly but surely, everyone got to their seats and had their instruments ready. 

After waiting a minute, I held up my hands to signal everyone to have their instruments to their mouths. “B flat major scale, two octaves.” I counted off the tempo before I signaled the band to play. Right when they started, I could hear some of the instruments were out of tune. “For five minutes, I’ll be checking if everyone is in tune. Please be ready when I get to you. Percussion, get yourselves ready for song one.” With that, five minutes go by with everyone ready. 

“That was quicker than I expected for the first day. Good job, Dia.” The band director, Takasaki-sensei, walked into the room. “You did more than what I needed from you as well. But, I need some help when the practice is over if you have the time of course.” 

I nodded. “Of course.” I got to my seat where my clarinet was. I had it on a little instrument stand that I keep in my bag. I never have to leave my beloved instrument on the chair having this in my possession. About half an hour was spent inside than we were told to go outside for marching drills. To be completely honest, marching was always my favorite part. Becoming a drum major in my second year was an incredible honor. Taking on a leadership role was something I was born to do as a Kurosawa. 

“Section leaders, I need you all here. Dia and I will be giving each of you a number sheet for your section. Tell everyone their number and make sure they remember it.” We handed them out when I see Chika-san walk up to me. 

“Did you speak to Takasaki-sensei yet?” This girl is persistent. Maybe a little too persistent. 

“I haven’t yet, I’ll let you know when I do.” She nodded and went on her way. Once everyone got their numbers and in their formation, I got up on the platform where everyone could see me on a lift. Takasaki-sensei double checked that everyone was where they were supposed to be. “We’ll be practicing how to march as a refresher. I expect everyone to be able to do this without a problem.” I paused for a moment to let them get ready then clapped my hands to set the tempo. “Forward March! Four count right turn! Four count left turn-ah! I said left! Get back in the formation!” 

After an agonizingly long practice, we were allowed to go back inside to pack up. It was unbelievable how many times they messed up something so easy. I want us to be perfect so more students would come to our school. For me, it’s getting unbearably stressful to hold my high standards when it goes unappreciated. Nonetheless, I have responsibilities to uphold and I have to do what needs to be done. 

Once all the students were inside and packing up to leave, I went to Takasaki-sensei’s office. “You wanted to see me?” She looked over at me. 

“Yes, it’s about this year’s marching band program. There have been significant cuts to our scheduled events and I’m afraid that our worst fear is a reality. This school is closing down.” 

“What? Y-you’re not serious, right?” 

“I’m afraid not. I overheard from other teachers about the director signing an agreement to transfer the remaining students to the closest school from here.” 

“B-But we still have time before that happens, correct? There’s still open house and the marching competition and-“ 

“Dia, this is where you come in. Nothing is set in stone yet so there’s a chance we can change this. I think if we can come up with a large event or something extraordinary for the marching band competition, we could save this school.” 

I took a second to catch my thoughts. All my hard work to keep this school alive is starting to look like a waste. How can we pull this off? Unless… “Sensei-“

There was a knock on the door. “Hello? Oh, are we interrupting something?” Chika-san, You-san, and Kanan were at the door. 

“No, but, we could use your help! Come in you three.” The three walked in and stood by me. “We are in a bit of a pickle. See, I have an idea of having a large event or show-stopping performance so we could bring more attention to the school. So we need ideas.” Chika and You’s eyes lit up. 

“Chika-chan and I had an idea we wanted to discuss with you. We wanted to know if it was possible to have an original song with a full routine. Perhaps even with custom flags or outfits for the song if that’s a possibility.” 

“Oh! Show her your designs too!” Kanan eagerly spoke. “It’s really pretty, sensei.” 

You hastily went through her bag to get a sketchbook. Flipping a page filled to the brim of doodles. “Here, this is what we had in mind for the flag logo. Then there are some outfit designs.” Takasaki-sensei looked interested in the idea. 

“I think we can make this happen. We don’t have enough budget for custom outfits for everyone but-“ 

“Dia~! Let’s walk home together!”

“Yeah! Ruby wants to walk home with Mari-chan and Maru-chan!”

“Dia-chan! We need another group study session, Yoshiko-chan needs the help-zura.” 

“H-hey! You don’t just say it out so casually! And for the last time, it’s Yohane!” 

“Oh, Sakurauchi-san! You’re ready to walk home?” 

“I am. Thanks for agreeing to walk with me, Takami-san.” 

Everyone started to talk with each other without a care in the world. Most of us knew each other since we were young and we often spend time together. I looked over at sensei, she had this expression that she realized something. “That’s it…”

“Excuse me?” She whispered under her breath, making it hard to understand. 

“That’s it! You nine will be the center for the performance! The nine of you will be known as the nine that saved this school from closing!”

“Eh…?”

“EH?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i had a different way that this ends but I forgot what I planned lmao this is what happens when I take 6 months to finish a fic


End file.
